Fanfiction of a Fanfiction
by hawkflight42
Summary: So I just finished Sparkler (By WC Pemm ) and decided to make a fanfiction for it! I won't spoil anything, but just make sure you read it first before reading this! ( /s/8582335/1/Sparkler )


Rain could be heard pattering softly against the roof of the metal roof of the workshop, the dark, cool night air outside a stark contrast to the warm and dry air inside. He wasn't sure how long it had been, a year, maybe two, and he still hadn't quite gotten over it. The BLU engineer was sitting at his workshop bench, as usual, but had a large cardboard box sitting infront of him while it's contents were strewn across the desk in a haphazard manner. And, also as usual, the BLU pyro was sitting in a corner she tended to always sit in when they were in the workshop together. Otherwise, he would keep a constant eye on her to make sure she didn't get herself in trouble. As he gazed down at the scrap on his desk, he would glance over at the Pyro in her corner covered in colorful stickers and drawings she had made herself. And it hurt to see her that way, as it always did, so he looked back down at the remnants of what had done this to her. Or, at least, what had allowed her to do this to herself. It was nights like these he wished he hadn't destroyed the thing, so he could go through it and find a way to fix it regardless of what the Medic would always tell him. He would shift through the scraps, hoping for something to stick out or an idea to come to him, though nothing ever did.  
The engineer was about to shove the scraps back in the box in an angry huff, as he usually did, when he heard a shelf fall. He turned to look over, seeing the Pyro sitting in the middle of what had once been on the shelves and toying with something he hadn't ever noticed before. As he stood up and got closer, he realized why he had never noticed; It wasn't one of his pieces of engineering, but some of the Medics. He leaned down next to the Pyro, and though it took him a while and a few different tries, he was able to trade the item she had been messing with for one of his gloves she liked to put on her head sometimes. He stood up, holding what he know recognized as a vial of that medi-gun liquid the Medic had in his medi-guns, ones that he put in his dispensers to get them to heal the rest of his team. He stood there for a moment, wondering why it looked different and slightly green, before glancing back at the pile of scrap metal on his desk.  
He turned on his heels and was at his workbench in a second, pushing aside all the scrap he knew wouldn't help. All of the vials in the dispensers where different shapes and sizes, he had designed it like that so the vials wouldn't get put in the wrong ones if they got taken out for some reason, and they all had one part that they went into. And there it was, one of the smaller pieces of the scrap, resting innocently enough under the rest of the metal. As he picked it up, he had to keep his hands from shaking with... He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Maybe it was hope, or it could be something he couldn't describe. He was damn sure it was hope though. And as he slid the vial into the holder, he was damn sure he was right. Letting a faint smile creep onto his face, something that hadn't happened since that night. He never called it an accident, because he knew damn well she had done this to herself, whether or not he wanted to believe it himself.  
Engineer looked over at the Pyro before standing up and walking over. She was drawing again, and he had physically turn her head to hi to get her attention, "Listen Smokey, I'm going to have to go run a short errand, so don't get up to no trouble okay?" He was answered only by silence and a blank mask before the Pyro moved his hands away and began drawing again. He stood up with a sigh, pocketing the vial and piece of metal. As an after thought, before he left he put the scrap back in the box, and the box back in it's propper place before heading outside. He stood still for a short while, just stairing up at the rain and dark sky through thick lenses. He remembered when the rain had bothered Pyro so much, the mere foreshadowing of it enough to make her skin crawl enough he could notice, and the way it made her more tense and likely to punch him in the face than usual. He shook his head and looked down before beginning his walk through the rain.

The infarmiry tended to always be dark, regardless of a window placed high up on the wall, close to the ceiling. With it raining, it was darker than usual, and the low glow and eerie hum of the medical supplies seemed to fill up any space he couldn't see. Or would rather not see. He had no idea how the Medic could work with what he did in such low lighting, and with those damned birds flying all over the place and dropping feathers wherever they went. When he had got there, the infirmary had been locked down tight. It always had been locked down more than usual after the night Pyro broke in for some reason. He had never gotten an answer as to why she had been in there, and even the Medic got nothing when he confronted her about it. So naturally, he had had to go get the good docter himself to come unlock the door for him, and was now trying to explain the situation.  
"Look, Doc', I found this in my workshop and I know damn well it was from that poisoned dispenser!" He pulled the vial and metal from his pocket as he spoke, holding it up to the Medic. All the other did was push his hand away and reply with, "And you want me to do what about it? I can't believe you are still going on about that thing after this long! I told you, I can't fix it." Damn him if he didn't want to punch the doc's tiny glasses right off his face. "But now I have that medi-gun stuff that goes in it, surely you can find something to counter-act it?" He held it up again, seeing as he was at least a head shorter than the medic, and pretty much everyone else on the team. Again, the Medic had his usual nonchalant expression on his face as he spoke, "I will say this once again, even after this long. The Pyro is now much more effective at fighting than before, and even if I could reverse the effects, I wouldn-" There was the sound of glass and bone cracking, and the snap of thin metal.  
The Medic had been knocked back against one of his operating tables, groaning in pain. Everything was a blur, but as soon as he saw the glass on the floor and felt the sharp pain in his face he knew why, "Have you lost your mind?!" His yelling was ignored, the Engineer already pocketing the vial and metal as he turned, walking out of the infirmiry. He figured the medic could fix his own broken nose, but now he had no one to help him. He was lost in thought as he walked down the hall, a hand in his pocket wrapped around the cool vial. When an idea came to him, he stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled the vial out and stared at it for a long while, lost in thought. It could have been hours he was standing there, just silently staring, though he was sure it was really only a few minutes. As the vial was placed back in his pocket, he shook his head, "Doc's right, I must be completly insane..." He muttered under his breath as he began walking again. Before he could do anything, he had to stop by his workshop and pick up a few things.

It was still raining by the time he go to the RED base, but he decided it helped hid him and the sound of his footsteps. The thought that he really was nuts ran through his mind as he continued to walk, but he shoved it out of his mind. This was, the way he saw it, his only option. And if he was willing to admit it, probably his only chance. He had snuck in through the front, the sewers now more highly guarded than usual thanks to Pyro. If the enemy sentry was still up where it was during the battle earlier that morning, then it would be in the sewers and well away from where he was heading. He didn't think it would do much good for his mission if the enemy knew he was sneaking around their base in the middle of the night because he got blown to bits by a sentry. He tried not to chuckle at the dark irony of that situation. It was just as eerie in this base as his own, was a thought that came to him though he shrugged it off.  
Seeing as the layout of the two bases were virtually the same, he only had to watch out for bumping into members of the other team. Of course, seeing as it was just a bit past midnight, he couldn't say he was surprised when he didn't meet anyone. He was surprised, though, when he noticed the infirmary was open and the lights on. Obviously he would never admit he would say he was pleasently surprised to see a member of the enemy team awake in their own base, especially when he was sneaking around. He glanced around before walking closer to the entrence, pausing every few steps to listen for the sound of footsteps. It felt like his heart had jumped into his throat, and he was about to turn away when the feeling reminded him of that night, when he had found the Pyro.  
He steeled his nerves and nervously pulled at his collar as he stood straight. As he was about to walk in he paused, taking off his helmet and held it by the brim with both hands, in front of his chest. As another thought, he pushed the goggles up to his forehead. Taking a few deep breaths, he walked into the enemy Medics infirmary. It wasn't as eerie as his own Medics, but still had a few doves roosting aorund. The RED Medic himself was sitting in a chair, a leg above the other as he read a newspaper. He didn't seem to notice the BLU engineer walk in, and only looked up when he spoke in a quiet voice, "Sir... I'd be mighty pleased if you wouldn't shoot me, and would give me a minute or so to explain myself."  
There was silence for a minute or so, before he nearly jumped out of his overalls, "Intruder in the base!" Was yelled as the Medic jumped up, reaching for his syringe gun laying on the table. Engineer groaned and, acting fast, leapt forward and clamped a hand over the Medics mouth, "Now you listen here, I ain't gonna hurt you none. I need some help, and I'd be might appreciative if you'd-" He broke off when he heard footsteps of heavy, steel-toed boots. A sickenly familier, thick texan voice entered the room, "Now what's all this?" The enemy engineer had his shotgun, and seemed to have been the only one in ear shot of the medics call for help. Dell groaned, "Okay, listen here. I didn't bring any weapons with me, I just need some help... And I'm sure you'd all know I'd have something in it for ya', seeing as an enemy wouldn't help an enemy without a price."  
He let got of the Medic, then watched as he jumped over to the Engineer, picking up his syringe gun on the way. Dell sighed and rann a hand over his head, then heard, "So, what d'ya need help with? And what exactly is in it for us?" Dell nodded as the Engineer spoke, reaching into his pocket. He paused when the other two tensed, then continued when they relaxed. As he hed up the vial, he saw the Medic take immidiate interest in it, "This is what I need help with." For the moment, he ignored the second question. He put the vial on the counter next to him, the vial making small swishing and clinking sounds as it was rolled over. The Engineer picked it up and rolled it over in a hand, his other still resting on his gun. It only took a minute or so before the Medic set down the syringe gun and took it from his hands.  
As the Medic turned it over and held it up to the light to examine it, the Engineer pointed his gun at Dell, "So, what exactly are we supposed to do with this?" His tone was filled with apprehension, his brows furrowing as he watched his counterpart carefully. Dell sighed and put his helmet back on, which he had at some point put on the examination table behind him, "Well, I'm sure you know our Pyro?" He could see them both visibly tense at the mention of his teammate, "I see you do... Well, that's the thing that messed 'em up. If you could find a way to reverse its effects, I'd be mighty glad to help you with that project you can't seem to get right." He had to keep himself from smirking as he saw the two exchange a glance, "And as an added bonus, Pyro wouldn't tear ya'll a new ass every time we fight." He watched as they spoke to each other under their breaths, then, "What project are you talking about?"  
Dell nodded slightly before pulling the blueprints he had taken from his workshop before sneaking over, then pointed to the ones in the other Engineers belt, "You can't seem to get your dispenser workin' right, now can you?" He set the blueprints on the table, seeing the Engineer look at them for a long moment. They turned and spoke in hushed voices for a minute or so before turning, the Engineer speaking first, "Okay greasemonkey, you got youself a deal. Just don't try anything funny now, or the deals off." Dell let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding before nodding, "Okay, let's get to work then shall we?" He saw the other nod, and the Medic already getting his supplies to analyze the liquid in the vial. The Engineer walked over as Dell spread out the blueprints, wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into.

The secret trips to the enemy base had become more and more frequent as they progressed, sometimes working on the new dispenser, and sometimes on the dispensers for the enemy team. Dell had to admit, he and the enemy Engineer had more in common than looks. He didn't question it, and decided just to be glad the deal wouldn't be broken off due to an arguement of some sort. He had been able to keep the visits from his team, and anyone else who he wouldn't want to know. The timing of his visits had become better calculated, knowing when both teams were asleep and what they did during the night. A few times he had a close call with the enemy spy, as well as their own spy. Luckily, unwanted questions and encounters were avoided. Soon, both dispenser were ready to go, and he took his while the Engineer took his blueprints. The Medic seemed to be happy to have a possible new weapon idea, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Most likely by giving the new vial or curing liquid to his own teams Medic.  
Standing in front of his workshop, he took in the warm night air and clear skies. He was just glad it wasn't raining; he didn't want Pyro to freak out too bad and punch him in the face. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the workshop hauling the dispenser over a shoulder. As he walked to his workbench, he saw the Pyro sleeping in her usual spot and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll have you all fixed up by morning. Just keep sleeping." Dell wasn't sure exactly why he was speaking to her, seeing as she was asleep, but shrugged it off. Walking over, he set the dispenser down as quietly as he could and began setting it up, bolt by bolt. He paused as he felt the vial of purple liquid in his hand, turning it over for a minute or so before sliding it in its place. He checked the machine once, then twice to make sure nothing was aout of place. When he was sure the machine was set up correctly, he nodded and turned it on.  
Sometime during the night, he wasn't sure when, he had moved to his work bench and dozed off. He was awoken by a quiet groan, barely audible under the low hum of machinery and buzzing of the lights. He slid a hand under his goggles to rub his eyes, then froze when he heard a voice, "... Engie? We're not at your house. Where are we?" For a moment or so, he thought the machine had failed and readied himself for another scripted talk. Then he heard her speak again, "Shit, did I get sent through respawn or something? I feel like I was through a blender instead, damn..." He didn't respawn for a long time, just sat and stared. Later she told him it was only a few seconds, but he had launched himself off the workbench and over to her, hugging her and sobbing, saying sorry for something she couldn't understand. And when she had asked what had happened, he would just shake his head and apologize more. 


End file.
